


(I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction

by MistysGatorTeeth



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Naive!Dani, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Ruined Orgasms, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistysGatorTeeth/pseuds/MistysGatorTeeth
Summary: The yellow-tinted light of the bedside lamp illuminates Jamie. She’s impossibly attractive, topless in the poor lighting of the first place with a vacant room since they drove out of Bly...Dani’s inexperience leads to Jamie’s frustrated end. A fill for the prompt, “ruined orgasm.”
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	(I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> This short is cross-posted on my tumblr, MistysGatorTeeth, where it was originally requested.  
> Thank you to my beta-reader and fic buddy thymetr4veler! <3

The bedsprings squeak under Dani as she shifts her elbows on the mattress. Without her shirt on, the sheets feel hot under her bare stomach, and moving scrunches them up underneath her. Dani’s palms splay out against the thighs framing her head, holding them open and letting herself squeeze the soft skin there to feel the muscles in them tremble. The motel they’re staying at has thin walls, and Dani blushes across the bridge of her nose listening to the noises of the woman’s whose legs she lays between. Noises that are being caused by  _ her.  _

“ _ Fuck,”  _ The yellow-tinted light of the bedside lamp illuminates Jamie. The brunette propped up, her shoulders pressed against the headboard, pillows cushioning the angle of her upper body. She’s impossibly attractive, topless in the poor lighting of the first place with a vacant room since they drove out of Bly. The ashtray on the side table smokes with a recently stamped out cigarette, Jamie’s no longer occupied hand coming to comb through Dani’s messy hair. “You’re a natural at this, Poppins. Sure you never done this before, then?” 

Dani is breathless, and her eyes dart nervously between looking at Jamie and, well, looking at  _ Jamie _ as she eases back to reply. A thin line of saliva mixed with Jamie’s increasing wetness links between Jamie’s center and Dani’s bottom lip. It breaks when Dani speaks in an airy voice that shakes with butterflies, “You like it?” 

Jamie rolls her eyes, but her fingers tuck Dani’s hair behind her ears, and she reassures in a voice wholly intent on settling the simmer of anxiety in her partner’s stomach, “How can I  _ not  _ like a pretty girl eating fanny?” The vulgar term makes Dani’s stomach flip. The reaction must paint obviously across her features if Jamie’s sudden raised eyebrow and the curl of her lips into an amused smirk means anything. As if to fan the warmth of Dani’s face, Jamie teases, “Oi, Dani, you aren’t  _ embarrassed  _ now, are you?”

Dani’s nose scrunches, and her eyes narrow. Her denial comes with a stutter and an unconvincing wobble, “ _ No!”  _

The television hums as background noise to their conversation, a forgotten episode of  _ Full House  _ idling along to their banter. Jamie lets her legs fall open further, sinks back into the pillows enough she can’t hold onto Dani’s hair without straining her shoulders. Yet, though she does badger the blonde, her fingers pull Dani’s so they can interlock on top of her stomach for encouragement. “Don’t worry,” Jamie bolsters, “It doesn’t bite back.” 

Dani laughs, and the break of her tension gives her enough confidence to lock her mouth around Jamie’s clit again - earning an inspiriting gasp from the gardener. Her giggling is muffled by Jamie’s center, and the vibrations make Jamie’s hips buck up into her mouth. A groan falls from Jamie’s parted lips. The fingers intertwined with her own tighten with the rock of her lower half into Dani. 

Dani references what she knows she likes. Eddie never did this,  _ not that she wanted him to,  _ but Jamie had been all too eager to kiss down Dani’s stomach and quite literally pull her underwear off with her teeth. She alternates sucking in her cheeks with broad strokes of her tongue, enjoying the wet sounds that feel heavier in the mostly silent motel room. The second bed stands abandoned alongside their heated one. Dani wonders if the accusing look the reception had given them is being confirmed right now by a flood of calls as Jamie yelps out -

“Right there!” Jamie’s free hand fans out against the sheets, the veins in it popping up as she curls her fingers in the sheets. Her breath is held in her lungs with a low grunt, and though she encourages Dani to keep going, her hips jump as if to dart away from the insistent attention of the former au pair’s tongue. Dani uses her unencumbered arm to wrap around Jamie’s thigh and hold her still. “Dani, I’m going to-”

Jamie’s breathing hiccups into a moan of whatever she planned on telling the other woman, broken on her exhale. The warmth of her arousal boils into a heavy roll that feels like an explosive ready under her skin. Jamie closes her eyes, swallows her next noise cause she can just  _ tell  _ it’ll tell the entire complex what exactly is happening in room twenty-two. She squeezes Dani’s palm with her fingers, feels her muscles tighten - 

And feels  _ Dani  _ pull back. The rush of cool air against her center where Dani’s mouth had been sucking is  _ just  _ enough to push her over the edge of climax. The buildup had been steady; mostly due to Dani exploring the new experience, but it had towered up her orgasm slowly. But instead of coming with Dani’s tongue on her, Jamie comes with  _ nothing  _ but Dani’s naive question, “Are you coming?” 

Jamie grinds her teeth together. The shake in her legs and the near  _ pain  _ of no stimulation through the peak of her climax making her eyes clench shut. She needs  _ something  _ before she screams, so her hand drops Dani’s, and both of them go to tug in Dani’s hair with urgency down and between her legs, “Fucking  _ hell  _ Dani, don’t bloody  _ stop!”  _

Dani’s mouth returns a second too late, curling around the crash of her orgasm. The pleasantness of the aftershocks is extended with Dani’s returned attention, but it’s soon too much that Jamie tugs the blonde up and away from her center. A placid sigh escapes Jamie has Dani settles on top of her. Dani, with her tousled sex hair and wet chin, smiling at Jamie with an apprehensive excitement.

Jamie smiles back at her and mollifies her worry, “That was  _ lovely,  _ Poppins.”

“Really?” Dani pipes up, her blue eyes with wide blown pupils lighting up. Jamie doesn’t miss the way her hips rock down into Jamie’s lap.  _ Seems as if she liked it too.  _

“Yes, Dani,  _ yes,”  _ Jamie pulls her down to kiss her, tasting herself on the blonde woman’s tongue. Her hands run down Dani’s arms, making their way to her wrists. “But you can’t  _ stop,  _ yeah?” Jamie blows out of her mouth, trying to get the hair out from her eyes. 

Dani lowers her gaze, her fingers lingering just under the swell of Jamie’s chest. “I don’t think I ever  _ want  _ to stop,” The admission makes her flush, red spreading down her bare chest. 

“Right then,” Jamie smirks at Dani’s confession, her fingers linking around Dani’s wrist to use her arms as leverage to flip their positions. Dani lets out a surprised squeak as her head hits the pillows. Jamie’s weight settling on the tops of her thighs, “Let’s try that again from the top.” 


End file.
